Stag's Hogsmeade Date
by hdeppy
Summary: Lily has recieved 'The Black Letter' telling her parents were killed by Death Eaters, after that she runs into the forest and gets lost, only to get saved by a stag. A certain stag. Will she say yes or no this time? Includes a Hogsmeade Date. LJ Fluff


Lily cried out silently. A letter had come from the Ministry of Magic saying her parents had died in one of the Death-eaters muggle town rampages. Her tears flowed freely down her cheeks and face. Another reason she was crying, was the fact she was lost in the Forbidden Forest. It was dark and she didn't know what to do.

Her, being Head Girl, shouldn't be out this late.

Lily got the letter at dinner. As soon as she got it she ran out, not knowing where she was going. She realized she was in the Forbidden Forest when she tripped over a root.

Lily sat down against a tree and leaned her head back. She wrapped her arms around her legs and cried more. She had no idea where she was going to go after school. Her sister, Petunia, had blamed it all on her and took the house as hers.

Lily was so distraught that she didn't notice snow fall onto her. Winter was starting. She curled up more and rubbed her hands together to try to make friction to warm her up.

SNAP

A twig had snapped to her left.

Scared, Lily took out her wand and lit it up. "Lumos."

There, in her eyes, was a beautiful stag. Its coat gleamed brightly from the snow, its antlers stood high and strong.

"Hey…" She tried to speak, but it came out as a mangled cry.

The stag, as if it was human, tried to comfort she as he pushed its muzzle to her cheek.

"Thanks…" She whispered.

The stag turned and bent down, as if it wanted her to get on his back.

"You… want me to get on?" She whispered her voice more confident than before.

The stag nodded. It was strange to her. The stag almost acted human.

She complied and got on. The stag stood carefully, careful not to knock her off. When he was steady, the Stag trotted carefully forward. It slowed down and walked through the trees.

"Thanks for helping me Staggie." She dubbed it. " It's just… I got a letter today from the ministry. They said my parents were killed." And with that last word, she buried herself into the Stag and cried more. The stag whimpered. He stopped and turned it's head to look at her.

"Thanks for helping me. Most people wouldn't. I'm just a stupid ugly bookworm." She shrugged and the Stag looked as if it was affronted. He shook his head hard.

He went forward, and Lily, who was unprepared, fell off. The Stag neighed and turned quickly as if to help her. Lily rubbed her legs in pain.

"Never mind Staggie, I'll do it myself." And with that she transformed into her Animagus form. A doe. The doe had a reddish brown coat which also glowed in the dark. Her emerald green eyes were still there. The Staggie looked shocked. It stood there, until Lily poked him with her muzzle. He shook his head from shock and pushed his muzzle onto hers softly.

Lily smiled and turned her head as if to say lead the way. He complied and they silently walked back to the castle. The Stag looked as if he was happy, since every step he took, he bounced slightly. Lily laughed at its actions, and the Stag smiled happily at her. When they got to edge of the Forest, Lily changed back and petted the head of the stag. She placed a loving kiss on it's head and walked silently back to the castle.

"Lily!"

She pivoted on her foot and there stood James Potter. How he get there?

"What?" She whispered.

"It's just, I need an answer. Why don't you ever go out with me?" He asked with pained eyes.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'm just scared. Because I'm scared that you'll do the Date and Dump card on me, like you did to the other girls you dated in 4th, 5th and 6th year. I guess…" She trailed off.

"Merlin, Lily. That's why? I love you too much to do that. You want to know why? You're smart, funny, beautiful, cute, amazing…. Shit…" His eyes widened when he realized what he said.

Lily was shocked, she never he felt that way.

"Sorry, you'll probably never want to talk to me now. And remember you're not ugly and stupid." He whispered and looked down at his feet.

Lily smiled, and with her pointing finger, she put it under her chin and pushed it up to look at her.

James was shocked.

"Thanks, Staggie." And with she kissed him on the lips. She was frightened that he'd pull away, but no. He kissed back with passion. She smiled into the kiss, when he bit gently onto her lip and licked her lips, begging entrance for his tongue. She complied and his tongue entered her mouth. Her tongue battled with his and every second passing grew the passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto her while he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her up. With the lack of oxygen, she pulled away to see James' hazel loving eyes.

"…..Woah…." He whispered.

"That doesn't cover it."

She leaned in for another kiss and sparks flew. Their lips moved in sync, as their tongues battled more. He moaned softly into her mouth when she bit gently onto his bottom lip. Snow fell gently onto their heads as they professed their love to each other in their kiss.

James pulled away softly and asked. "Does this mean you'll go out with me?"

"Yes."

---xox---xox---xox---xox---xox---xox---xox---xox---xox---xox---xox---xox---xox---xox---xox--xox---xox--xox

They walked into Hogsmeade holding hands. They both had big smiles on their faces. Especially James, who was so excited that she had said that one word 3 days ago.

She broke into a run and dragged a stumbling James behind her. She ran laughing at his antics. He caught up with her and smiled at her. They laughed as they tumbled down to the ground together. James got up and gave her a hand. She got up and they walked to the Three Broomsticks. Inside they warmed up and got a small booth in the corner. The sat next to each other and ordered a Butterbeer each, with James winning to pay the order.

She curled up into James and he put an arm around her. She stifled her laughter and it rang out when she couldn't stop it.

"What you laughing at?" James pouted at her and she laughed more.

"Your. Face! It's. So adorable!" She tried to say. He pouted even more and she just smiled at him.

"You think I'm adorable?"

"Yes." She curled up more into his side and he place a kiss on top her head and replied. "Good."


End file.
